Locked out of Heaven
by Sahara1256
Summary: What if there was a reason Sesshomaru was always so stoic, and cared for very select few? Would it be hard to believe the cold-blooded dog-prince could have had such a big heart before all of it? Or what would have been harder to believe was that it all began with a Girl. Not any ordinary girl, but a hanyou...SesshomaruxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anti-Venom**_

_**Prologue**_

Sesshomaru had been walking at a steady pace ahead of Rin and Jaken. Naraku's scent was over powering in this area and currently, Lord Sesshomaru was very fixated on finding out where Naraku was located.

And, but of course, Sesshomaru wasn't interested in conversation. Hell would have already frozen over if he had decided that he was going to converse for more than a few moments at a time.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began.

Jaken scampered over to Sesshomaru's side hurriedly. "Yes! Lord Sesshomaru what can I do for you?" He asked obediently.

"You and Rin stay behind, I am going to go check something out." He said stoically, as usual. Jaken contemplated begging for him to accompany his lord but Sesshomaru had already begun his search.

"So looks like it's just you and me again master Jaken!" Rin announced cheerfully. Jaken sighed.

"So it seems, Rin." Jaken stated sounding glum.

"Master Jaken," Rin began.

"Yes, Rin?" He sounded more grumpy.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru always been this way?" Rin asked.

"What way?" Jaken retorted.

"You know…quiet, stern, that sort of thing." Rin elaborated. Jaken sighed.

"Would you believe me if I told you, yes?" Jaken replied.

"No, not really." Rin answered. "There's a good reason everyone is the way they are."

"I was going to avoid the question but because I know you are just going to insist on asking me then fine. I will tell you why Lord Sesshomaru is the strong but silent leader he is today!" Jaken announced attempting a more epic pose with his foot propped up on a fallen tree. "Come Rin sit! For it might be a tad bit longer than what you are accustomed to. This tale takes place, centuries ago, when our Lord Sesshomaru was still very young and his father ruled the land. Believe it or not the story I'm about to tell you has many, many attributes that you would never imagine would be in Lord Sesshomaru's life!" Jaken was becoming a little over zealous now. "Love! Betrayal! Duels to the death!"

"Master Jaken Lord Sesshomaru already fights quite a bit now." Rin corrected.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Jaken retorted.

"Yes master Jaken! I'm ready to hear the story!" Rin cheered happily.

Jaken cleared his throat, rather dramatically, and sat down cross-legged.

"Believe it or not, it all began with a girl." Jaken stated. "_A Hanyou girl, at that_."

* * *

**YES very short introduction and I apologize usually I have longer ideas than this, but a second chapter will be on the way up shortly (give or take a few days). This is the first time I've ever written anything for Sesshomaru, I've always had stories with either Inuyasha or Koga (not just on here but between friends) and so I wanted to give it a shot. I would also like to state that this will be taking place before the series start, and way earlier than Kikyou and Inuyasha's back story as well. I feel like Sesshomaru's character will be a challenge for me to keep in character so please if I seem like I put something out of line for him, please suggest I change it (xD). Anyways I hope you look forward to the next few chapters! **


	2. Where it all began

**Anti-venom**

Chapter Two  
Where it all began

Sesshomaru wandered the corridors of his father's palace, making his way to the war council room that his father requested his presence at. He was somewhat dreading this, he figured it would be boring and dull, and worst of all uneventful. He'd rather his father bring him on the battlefield, or bring him hunting. Not the usual kind of hunt either, the hunts for large and terrifying demons who are nothing but feral.

Nothing like his family at all.

Sesshomaru emerged through the doorway to the council room and the first thing he noticed was the number of other demons in the room. There were three seated closest to his father, and next to one was a girl appearing around his age.

Inutaisho gestured for Sesshomaru to take a seat next to him. Sesshomaru marginally paid attention to the war councilmen's discussions of acquiring new territories and such, but he could not help but size the girl up.

He smelt human and Kitsune on her. Her hair was pin straight, and shiny silver, near exact to his own. The man next to her was her father, he had his hair pinned up to a warrior's bun and he had on the finest kimono he probably owned. It was black as night, and she wore something similar. The girl could feel his gaze upon her throughout the meeting and she almost constantly had a glow of pink to her cheeks. Sesshomaru had some feelings nagging at his gut the entire time he was at his father's side.

_"Why would father let him bring his Hanyou daughter here? Isn't that rather disgraceful? Human blood mixed with ours?" _But the one thing that was really troublesome was that, she was absolutely beautiful, and he couldn't help but notice that.

Finally the meeting adjourned and Inutaisho and invited them to a victory banquet he was holding for the recent seizure of some territories. The Kitsune lord approached Inutaisho and Sesshomaru with his daughter.

"I see you brought you child along. What is her name?" Inutaisho had asked casually.

"Her name is Yukari. I apologize without the notice I was going to bring her but the castle we have has become very lonely for her lately. She simply wouldn't let me leave without her this time around…" The Kitsune lord had sighed.

"Don't worry about it. As you see I have a son of my own. He may not get lonely but he does become bored very easily." Inutaisho laughed heartily.

"I do no such thing father." Sesshomaru tried to correct but quickly realized his father was not lying. He craves to do more than just be followed around the corridors or go to war meetings.

"Anyways, Byakuro, your daughter is welcomed just the same as you are. Hanyou or not, your blood runs in her veins and I respect that." Inutaisho stated. "I'd be honored to have her accompany you to the banquet. I'm certain Sesshomaru would appreciate a child near his age. Somebody for him to converse with." Inutaisho offered. Sesshomaru grew kind of red, realizing again he would actually appreciate her company.

Sesshomaru and his father exited the chambers after all his councilmen had left.

"Why would allow a Hanyou into our home?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho laughed. "What is so funny father?"

"It is no big deal that she has mortal ancestors. It is not her fault her parents loved each other. Demons must unite, if they hope to survive. Humans may be weak as individuals, but when in large groups, they're very strong. And I'm sure the humans already punished her enough for her circumstances."

"So, humans had judged her already as I had?" Sesshomaru inquired. Inutaisho nodded. "Why did they act upon it so quickly? Did they not understand that she is stronger than they are?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Everybody craves acceptance, son." Inutaisho stated. "She probably did not fight back."

"But why would anyone, youkai or Hanyou, want to be accept by mere mortals?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are eager to learn but these are question not suitable for me to answer." He stated. "I think these answer you will have to see for yourself." Sesshomaru looked up at his father with a near distant expression. "Now ready yourself for the banquet. Maybe you can learn something about her there." Inutaisho laughed.

* * *

**Yeah kinda winged it with Inutaisho. I was only really going off the facts about him I knew, which was everything regarding Inuyasha and Izayoi. I can't imagine a demon who later on loved a human and has a hanyou son to judge another who had one before him.  
Anyways! I hope that this chapter was acceptable. Third up soon!**


	3. Entertain

Chapter Three  
Entertain

Sesshomaru was wandering around the banquet hall, avoiding the stumbling and bumbling demons that his father had allowed in for the festivities. Some were drunk off the sake, and some were naturally that uncoordinated. He saw his father having a jolly good time with his generals, and saw the fox general with him.

The little Hanyou girl was hiding beside her father, not wanting to so much as to even think of leaving his side from the looks of it. Sesshomaru felt a pang of curiosity surge through him, all the questions his father couldn't answer, but perhaps this girl could?

He approached the demons drunk to a silly stupor, and his father had immediately re-introduced him. His hand came down hard on Sesshomaru's back expectantly and almost threw Sesshomaru off his feet.

"What'd you need son?" His father asked in a light hearted tone.

"I had wanted to…um…just to see how everything was going?" Sesshomaru began to redden ever so slightly as his eyes darted between his father's visage and Yukari's. Inutaisho smirked.

"Everything's going great over here son. Why don't you go ask Yukari how everything is? Hmm, you seem to be pretty interested in how she is right now right?" Inutaisho nearly pushed a paralyzed Sesshomaru towards her and her father. Her father moved aside so that Yukari would have nowhere to hide.

"Hi…" Sesshomaru coughed out. He bowed his head after he regained some composure. He never had to be subjected to introducing himself yet, his father did a pretty good job of it or demons already knew who he was. "My name is Sesshomaru." He looked back up and saw that she seemed more frightened and nervous than he did.

"M-my name is Yukari…" She bowed and tried to let her head linger before it became too awkward.

"Musicians!" The fox general clapped his hands. The other Kitsune demons whom he had accompany him for the festivities all perked up and grew large grins as they magically procured their instruments. "Play something these two could dance to." He added slyly. Inutaisho roared with laughter as he looked at the color of Sesshomaru's face.

The Kitsunes began playing an uppity and lively beat and the children were both stunned motionless. Their fathers both pushed them out to the cleared area for them to start dancing. Every set of eyes was locked on them now and it was, frankly, scaring them senseless.

"Yukari, I know you know how to dance, why don't you show the young lord how?" her father called out. She nodded slightly and began a few steps that seemed simply enough, and Sesshomaru followed suite. Soon enough there were so many other demons they were able to wriggle away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her through the throng and out on a balcony overlooking the grounds, surrounded by a demonic barrier.

"So glad we got out of that…" Sesshomaru sighed. Yukari nodded and gave a small whimper. "You prefer not to speak when you can do something else to get your point across I assume." He added. She nodded and blushed slightly. "It is ok. I usually do not like to talk either, unless addressing my father." Sesshomaru answered.

"You seem to have no trouble speaking with me." Yukari stated. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You are the only other demon here in similar age to me." Sesshomaru stated. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12…" She stated.

"I am 15." Sesshomaru replied. Yukari finally got the courage to look him in the eye. His golden eyes were something that stood out against the silver hair and pale skin. "Your father said something about you getting lonely often at your castle?"

"Yes, terribly. My mother does not reside with us, and my siblings reside with her. So my father is all I have." Yukari said quietly. Nothing too quiet for a dog demon's ears though. "Your father mentioned how bored you become?"

"All the time. If I am not on hunts with him, or my mother is not smothering me with tasks to better my status as the son of a noble dog demon, then I really just wander around. Nothing to consume my time with." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Maybe I could come over more often?" Yukari stated.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru inquired, slightly taken aback.

"Well…I am lonely and you are bored…sometimes I'm left bored. I am certain sometimes you feel lonely too, right?" Yukari said sitting down. Dangling her feet off the railing.

"Sometimes…I do feel that way, I suppose…" He answered in an unsure tone.

"Well, maybe my father would allow me to come over more often and we can play together! Or accompany hunts and stuff, I don't know, just have fun, I guess…" Yukari wavered in her resolve a little bit once her thoughts kept going before her mouth could shut. She wasn't accustomed to speaking often enough.

"I think…" Sesshomaru began. "I think that's a good idea." He said smiling. Yukari smiled back and it was very genuine, something that didn't seem to cross her lips very often.


End file.
